thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;March 23rd, 2012 Hey everyone! Long time, no talk. And unfortunately, I have to bring up a reoccurring issue. There has been the occasional mention of the Nerd as the AVGN on this wiki. Once again, we are NOT allowed to mentioned him by his full name as it is copyright. This was told to us by Michaud directly, and it's something we could possibly be sued over. So please, try to refrain from this and refer to him as "The Nerd" from now on. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. March 22nd, 2012 *Specials: Why TMNT SHOULD Be Aliens *Lindsay Ellis: The Hunger Games *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Condemned *The Proxy: Episode 3 - The Mysterious Girl *The Cinema Snob: The Terror of Tiny Town *JesuOtaku Reviews: Ergo Proxy March 21st, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Child's Play 2 (with NC) *The Spoony Experiment: Counter Monkey - Getting Started with Roleplaying *Ninja the Mission Force: Space Ninja in Space *The AngryJoeShow: ME3 Indoctrination Theory & DLC *MMO Grinder: La Tale *Brad Jones: Sarah and the Three Little Kittens March 20th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Richie Rich *JesuOtaku Reviews: Witchblade *Kusoge Club: Raven Squad *Diamanda Hagan: Urban Gothic Ep 3 - Old Nick March 19th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kamandi at Earth's End #2 *Bennett The Sage: Rock Band: The Sage's First EVER Review *Vangelus: V-Chat - Ides of Guelph *Weekly Manga Recap: Pretty Face March 18th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Bum Reviews Song *You Can Play This: Rider Review - Pepsiman *Obscurus Lupa: Scott Shaw & Zen Filmmaking *The AngryJoeShow: Top Reasons Why We Hate ME3's Ending *Benzaie: Let's Play The Last Story *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - We Are the World 25 for Haiti *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Tarzan & the Lost City March 17th, 2012 *Hagan Reviews: The Dragon Lives Again *Projector: Cleanskin *Bennett The Sage: Top 10 Most WTF Music Videos *5 Second Movies: The Artist (Benzaie) *Oancitizen: The Girlfriend Experience Commentary March 16th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Mass Effect 3 Angry Review *Welshy Reviews: Casino Royale - Part 1 *Music Movies: Evita *WTFIWWY: Live - Weekend at Bernie's 3 *Zeitgeist Game Review: Mass Effect 3 March 15th, 2012 *Sketches: Kony WTF 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Marine *The Bruno Mattei Show: Episode 17 - Strike Commando *The Proxy: Episode 2 *Cheap Damage: Austin Powers the Card Game March 14th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Mortal Kombat - Annihilation *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Virus *Shameful Sequels: Beethoven's 3rd *Anime Abandon: Wicked City *Brad Tries: Cola Up March 13th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Nostalgia Critic F*** Ups Part 3 *The AngryJoeShow: Site Relaunch! *Video Games Awesome: Four Swords is AWESOME! *Linkara: Linkara at ConBravo *Diamanda Hagan: Urban Gothic Ep 2 - Vampirology March 12th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Invisible Four of Kung Fu and Ninja #1 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *Projector: The Best Exotic of Marigold Hotel *That SciFi Guy (Show): Wild Wild West *Vangelus Reviews: G1 Megatron YT Repost *Weekly Manga Recap: Q&A Extravaganza 2 March 11th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: John Carter *The Nostalgia Chick: The Lorax *Sage Reviews: Mass Effect 3 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Return to Frogtown *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Turn Up the Music *Linkara: Electric Tale of Pikachu Commentary *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Brothers Grimm March 10th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: WTF! Capcom Angry Rant *Hagan Reviews: *Censored* From Outer Space *Hardcorner: Mass Effect 3 Collector March 9th, 2012 *The Proxy: Episode 1 *WTFIWWY: Live - Poop-Type Pokemon *PawDugan: Let's Play Live - No One Lives Forever: Mission 1 *Rap Critic: Blooper Reel for Soulja Boy - The Movie Review *Review A Day: Cobra Triangle March 8th, 2012 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 68 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (with Rap Critic) *You Can Play This: Live! - Ganbare Goemon 2 *The Game Heroes: Zen Pinball 3DS *Brad Tries: Billy Beer March 7th, 2012 *Ninja the Mission Force: N is for Ninja *Phelous (shows): Mortal Kombat *The Cinema Snob: Ninja Terminator *MMO Grinder: World of Tanks *The AngryJoeShow: Happy Action Theatre March 6th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Forget About It: Star Wars Prequels *Comic Book Issues: Mass Effect: Evolution *Cheap Damage: Battle of the Bands *Diamanda Hagan: Urban Gothic Reviews Episode 1- Dead Meat March 5th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Dr. Doom's Revenge *MarzGurl: Anime Journalism Panel *JewWario: J-Dub Tries Poutine *Vangelus: Deforide Kamen Rider Ryuki - YT Retropost *Weekly Manga Recap: Bitter Virgin *Review A Day: Mass Effect 3 March 4th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ponyo Commentary *The AngryJoeShow: Top 5 Reasons ME3 Sucks/Kicks Ass *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Hell Comes to Frogtown *Benzaie: Benzaie Plays Diablo III Beta *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - Do You Remember? *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Wild Wild West March 3rd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Adventures of Milo and Otis *Hagan Reviews: The Truth About Demons *Benzaie: Ben Tries Darth Vader Burger March 2nd, 2012 *Music Movies: Reefer Madness *WTFIWWY: Live - Why is the Rum Gone? *Heart of Gaming: Ugly Blocks of Nothing *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics Heard March 2012 *MarzGurl: CA Q&A at Con-G March 1st, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember! (By Popular Demand) *Bad Movie Beatdown: Sucker Punch *Obscurus Lupa: Top 10 Hottest Animated Dogs *J-Dub Reviews: Corpse Party *The Cinema Snob: Woodchipper Massacre *The Game Heroes: Sega CD Star Wars Chess *Nerd To The Third Power: Season 5 Finale - Comic Book Men *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content